Frequently Asked Questions
About Joining 'Q: How to join?' A: Go to this page. ''---'' 'Q: I am new to this, help!' A: Check out The Beginners Guide, and contact any of the GMs for further help. ''---'' 'Q: How to do roll buffs?' A: After reading The Roleplay Guidelines, contact any of the Moderators (fosaimaginator / LeoIvanov / Covertactician (Clover)) to help you with your character's roll buffs. ''---'' more to be added. About Wiki Q: How do I navigate around here? A: Navigate the pages using the buttons at the top, the slider or icons on the main page. ''---'' 'Q: Why does this Wiki exist? ' ' It's not necessary.' A: Actually it is necessary. We have received quite a number of complaints (both jokingly and seriously), that HereWeStand had large number of Important Documents which often confused members to navigate through. Therefore we created this Wiki site to make it easier. ''---'' 'Q: Why is my character not on this wiki? What are the qualifications to be in the wiki?' A: Be more active! We would love to see you more often in our encounters, and we will recognize your effort by giving your characters special place in our HWS wiki. '' ''We also featured the loyal members who genuinely want to participate in our RP, but can't due to timezones, who were stuck with us for a long time and tried their hardest to Roleplay despite the aforementioned problems. '' '''---'' '''Q: Why only the active members get to be in wiki? ' Not fair, why not all members?' A: It is fair. Creating pages in Wikia requires a lot of '''time and effort', therefore we would love to give them as a reward--to our members who give time and effort to our HereWeStand RP. '' Besides, you don't have to be super active, but showing at least some courage to Roleplay on HereWeStand occasionally, and for a particularly long time, will be paid off. ''---'' 'Q: May I edit my characters' pages here?' A: Sure, inform fosaimaginator (owner) beforehand and be sure to sign up to wiki. ''---'' 'Q: May I create a new page?' A: Ask any of the GM's for permission, let them know what page will it be, why is it necessary, etc. Please keep in mind GMs have the full rights to deny it for various reasons. ''---'' 'Q: What if i want to create a new character here? I'm among the listed ones in wiki.' A: Put your characters' bios/profiles in HWS regular Application Doc / Supportive Character Doc first. As usual we GMs have to review your characters, balance it before approving it--and putting it into HWSwiki. ''---'' 'Q: What are "Descendants RP" and "(Descendants Era)"?' A: Oh, they refer to Descendants Roleplay, our brand new chapter of HereWeStand. Descendants RP is the continuation of HereWeStand storyline, taking the setting in USA, 17 years after Final Season: Civil War. '' You might also notice this image on some character pages: This image shows that the character reappeared and is involved in Descendants RP lore. Interested? Check out Descendants RP here: [ LINK ]. ''---'' more to be added. About Rules, System, Universe Q: What is "NPC"? Is it Non-Playable Characters? A: ''Well, no. In HereWeStand RP, term "NPC" is different. It actually refers to Non-Priority Character, or we often say: Supportive Character. All members are allowed to have NPCs aside from their Main Characters. Further information about NPC/Supportive Characters will be on the next question.'' --- Q: What is the difference between Main Characters and Supportive Characters (NPC)? A: ''Supportive Characters (NPC) are not as significant as Main Characters. and unlike the latter, they are:'' * Not protected by "permission to kill" rule. Meaning people can freely kill them without your consent. And yes, Main Character who does not give permission to kill can still kill your Supportive Characters. * Forever at risk of deletion if they are inactive (rarely / never be used ) * Even after deletion, they are still playable/mentionable in the roleplay, but they can't be having as much value as they had while being listed still. * Their Main Powers are still considered -available- to be claimed by new Main Characters. For example: an NPC named Hyde has Optic Blast as his Main Power. Despite him having it, Optic Blast is still deemed available to be taken/claimed by new members/new main characters. * not demanded to have Profile in the Profile Doc. You can add Supportive Characters by only adding their buffs and basic information in the Supportive Character Doc without having to create a full length profile, backstory, etc. You may, but not mandatory. ''---'' Q: Why do we need permission to kill Main Characters? Why not just let people kill freely? A: ''The "permission to kill" rule was created because we know that players have invested a lot in their characters. We are sure people want a satisfying story for their characters instead of a meaningless death just because someone randomly decided to shoot them to death or kill them for no reason.' '''---'' 'Q: I think Power Negation is too overpowered! ' ''' Especially that this guy Barnham is capable of removing mutation permanently with his Negation items. A: ''Power Negation actually exists to bring balance between Mutants and Humans. Being human without Negation weapons/capabilities would be very under-powered. Let us think simple, imagine yourself being a mere human fighting against one mutant such as Lightspeed (who is faster than bullets/explosives)… or Klavier Gavin (who can control your blood from afar).'' Besides, people with Power Negation are mostly just regular humans or mutants without their powers. You can simply fight and defeat them with bullets, knifes, swords, even fist fights, or anything--just not your mutant powers. ''---'' 'Q: Less incentive to play as normal human. Make them cooler or something?' A: ''Actually it will depend on the player. We already provided freedom in designing your characters. You have the choice to make a weak regular coffee-shop human, or a cool street fighter human or even a skilled gunshooter who hunts mutants--basically anything your mind can come up with. In other words, just be creative. '' Below are the examples of cool human-characters in HereWeStand (or at least who have been humans and did cool stuff while they were). '' 27XwQPuc 400x400.png|Barok von Zieks (initiated MCF, invented way to remove/transfer mutant powers)|link=Barok Zacharias Barnham (1).png|Zacharias Barnham (invented Negation weapons)|link=Zacharias Barnham Adachi.jpg|Adachi Tohru (chain-killed humans, leaving 'H' marks on their necks)|link=Adachi Tohru bat.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (fought to stop government's injustice against mutants) ironman.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man (financially supported MCF, fought various mutants)|link=Tony Stark Dante.jpg|Dante Alighieri (led special Black Eagle squad, fought army of Amazonians single-handedly)|link=Dante '''---'' '''Q: I have a suggestion for this roleplay, where do I leave it? A: ''Before we've had a dedicated document to leave your suggestions in, but now, for the ease of access, we do it on our Discord channel.'' How to leave a suggestion: # Join our discord # Leave the suggestion in the '#suggestions''' channel '' # Tag the GM's by typing "@HWS OP GMs" in said message We will take a look whenever we're available and discuss your suggestion. ''---'' Q: What does EXILED mean? A: ''Exiled characters are the characters that are deemed too overpowered to be included in the main conflict/story of Here We Stand. Their powers are too devastating to have a deciding role in the solving of the ongoing conflict, and are excluded from it in fear of breaking the balance of the Roleplay''. EXILED does not mean that the character is dead or unable to be Roleplayed, but due to the nature of their powers they are only capable of showing up in scenarios that don't affect the main storyline, or cameo as non-significant participants. It is possible to bring the EXILED character into the main story as the main villain/antagonist, or as a lever to drive the stagnating main storyline, but it needs to be agreed upon by all of the existing GM's. ''---'' Q: What is the difference between Factions and Races/Tribes? A: Factions are organizations consisting of people of different characteristics, and they are formed on purpose, to pursue specific goals/objectives. Races/Tribes are a group of people bearing similar characteristics, of the same ethnicity ''or ''connected by blood/line of descendants. Example: - Mutant Control Facility is a faction formed to handle mutant criminals, consisting of various kinds of people with different characteristics. - Water Tribe is a tribe of water-manipulating mutants, they are related by the line of descendants, from their water manipulating ancestors. Check out the list of the Races/Tribes here. --- Q: May I join a Race/Tribe? May I create a Race/Tribe? A: Joining or creating a Race/Tribe is possible. '''Contact GM LeoIvanov or fosaimaginator for further information. --- ''more to be added. ---- Got any question? Drop it in comments below!